Fallen
by x.Br0k3n.X
Summary: Alex is a vampire. She's at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord has called her out to help him rid of Harry Potter-and he's falling right into their trap.
1. Breathe Into Me and Make Me Real

**FALLEN**

** Chapter One: Breathe Into Me..and Make Me Real**

Alexandria rushed away fom the growing and clamoring crowd of the Hogwarts students, Jessica and Chaylin placed at her side. Her long, full black hair danced behind her as she walked. She placed a long finger on a stone witch, and instantly she jumped aside revealing a passageway big enough to fit a fairly skinny person. She stepped inside, her shoes clicking on the floor, the darkness guiding her. She grabbed a brass door knob and twisted it open with a thrust.

Inside there was an old room, draped in colors of black and crimson. To her right was an old, polished, wooden book case, filled with books of dark colors and many pages. There was a window a couple of feet from the ground, the long, flowing black and red drapes' tips scraping the ground. There was a crimson colored couch, with pillows of crimson and black. She placed herself there, and Chaylin sat on the arm of the couch, Jessica sitting beside her.

"The old fool," Alex laughed, her blue eyes dimmed with cruelity and malice, "Six years! Six years and he hasn't even guessed." Her cold laughter rang throughout the room.

"How stupid," Jessica agreed tossing her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Yes. We could do it right in front of him and he wouldn't even know!" Chaylin said, her dark brown eyes alight amusement.

"Yes, yes, of course," Alexandria said, her black hair flowing over her shoulders and her crimson-colored lips in a perfect smile, "How easy it is. Shall we celebrate another year, girls?" Her eyes became lit with cruelty and coldness.

"Who will it be this time?" Chaylin asked eagerly.

"I want a challenge," Alex said, dimly thinking it over, "Someone hard to catch. Somebody will protected."

"What about the Malfory kid?" Jessica asked.

"No, not him," Alex said, "I was thinking more along the lines of, oh, say, Harry Potter."

Again her cold laughter echoed through the room, but this time it was met by two others'.

"But how," Chaylin asked, strands of her blonde hair falling into her face, "and when?"

"Oh, soon enough," Alex said, "Not now. Our plan will be put into action, however, tomorrow. I'm guessing it will come in a month or so."

"And who are we to take before then?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"Whoever we can get."

Alex's voice sand throughout the small chamber. Standing infront of her dome shaped mirror, she brushed her shimmering black hair, singing a simple and old melody. Her pale skin alive in the reflection, her eyes alive with cruel happiness, and her slender body dancing in rthym with the movement of her brush. Alex placed the brush down gracefully. She pulled her hair back distractedly, strands hanging loosely in her face and tickling her skin, in daner of getting caught in her eyelashes. She pulled on a black cloak, the hood hiding her fact. She clenched her hands to fists, hiding any trace of her pale skin.

She moved fast and gracefully, her movements blending in with the pure darkness around her. She stepped out of the room, and was met by two figures in the darkness, invisible to one with mortal eyesight.

"Quiet," she whispered in a low voice.

Their easy, quick footsteps made no soundall in sync with each other. The glided in the passageways, even as they opened the large wooden doors. Alex stepped out first. The cool wind was lapping at her face, the darkness of night calling to her and welcoming her. This was her place, where she belonged, her lair...her realm. She drew in a long breath and caught a faint, distant scent.

"There are people about," she said aloud. She felt the other two's stares of delight.

She moved quickly to the right and ran. The swiftness blew her hood back, and her hair feel freely and moved with the wind. She was as quick as if she were flying, adapting to everything around hershe was one. It was quiet, as if she was still, but she was alive and driven by a powerful force, so powerful that she was helplesseven if it was something like her. It controlled her feet, the way they hit the cool grass, the way her body moved forward, how she didn't want to stop. She grabbed it, and ran along with it as it steered her. It was eating at her like a leech. She ran soundlessly, easily, quickly, blending in with the darknessa true creature of the night. She stopped a few feet away behind a couple who were endgaged in some very passionate...entertainment...

Jess spoke, "They are too distracted to notice anything we do!" She almost laughed.

Alex's tounge traced over her teeth hungarily. She inched closer swiftly, using her immortal strength and grace, her movements invisible to one with mortal eyes. Inching closer, she reached out and grabbed the young man in a motion so swiftly that the female was confused.

"Nathan?" she asked upset.

Alex dragged the fighting man over to a coven of bushes easily.

"I'd stop fighting," she whispered, "I posses the strength of 3 men.."

He laughed.

Her heart was pounding, the thirst stronger then ever. The scent of mortal flesh and blood no longer faint and distant, but strong. She clamped her hands onto his shoulders, and her fingers grippening, he weakened and stopped struggling. She drew in a long breath and clamped down onto him. Her fangs pierced his skin, warm blood flowing into her mouth. She sucked gratefully, feeling the blood coursing down her throat. She felt each breath he took in, heard each thud of his heart, tasted his fear...for one sweet moment she was not just taking his blood, but his life. She had complete power over him. She swallowed, each gulp slowing his heart. Dim beats. Almost gone. She threw him aside and he fell onto the grass, bleeding freely. His body was sprawled on the ground. He died quickly, painfully. She smiled, still tasting his blood, sweet and metallic, fresh, delicious. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out her long, slender wand and pointed it at the dead body.

"Evanesco," she whispered. The body vanished.

Alex smiled. She felt two bodies beside her.

"We've got the girl," Jessica said slyly, "She's out for now. Bound and gagged. Chay's got her levitating. We need you to make her invisible, she's still al"

"Say no more," Alex said.

She walked over to the levitating body. She placed her finger on the brown-womans forehead. She was pretty. Short brown hair, soft skin, a pretty complexion, many colors in her face, her soft pink lips pressed together, her eyes shut gently. Alexandria muttered a few words and ran her finger down the girls body, the trail behind it disappearing.

"I've always wondered how you did that," Jessica said, with a grin.

Soon they were inside, in their rom again. They placed the brown-haired woman in a chair, tying her hands behind her back. The girls gathered in the room, chuckling. They sat on the couch again.

"Chaylin, do you want the honors?" Alexandria asked cooly.

"Of course," Chay laughed.

She grabbed a knife off the table, and in her other hand she held three wine glasses. She glided over the woman and knelt down beside her. She clutched a knife in her pale hand, and brought it to the womans wrist. In a swqift movement she slit the girls wrist, and the blood poured into the first glass. Slowly the other glasses were being filled, and Alex and Jess grabbed one each, eagerly, the blood warming the tips of their fingers.

"Cheers," Alex said.

The glasses clinked together, and their laughed echoed through the room.


	2. Save Us From Danger, Save Us From Evil

**FALLEN  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Save Us From Danger, Save Us From Evil**

There was a tint of life, and color to Alexandria's normally white and pale skin. Her dark blue eyes were normally very noticable. But she had just fed the night before, the color and little warmth in her fingertips were the last of the effects of the blood. EVery time she drank, her face became more colorful, she became warm, no longer stone cold, she became as mortal as it was possible to be. Her black hair hung loosely, flowing passed her shoulders and a little down her back. Her eyes hid behind a sheet of it. She pulled it back in a low pony tail and clipped it up, a few loose strands hanging in her face. She grabbed her back and stuffed some very old, very valuable books inside. She swung it over her shoulder in the quick vampiric strength she possessed. She walked a few paces to the Great Hall.

Sunlight flooded into the room, illuminatiing the drowsy yet chatty students. She recoiled slightly. Sunlight did not harm her, yet she got a very uncomfortable feeling when around it. She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat far away from the others. She waited impatiently for Chaylin and Jessica, but they were running late.

'Probably over slept,' Alex thought, 'When I left them with that woman last night...they probably stayed up all night torturing her..'

She felt someone sit down beside her, instinctively she said, "Jess-?" and stopped mid sentance.

To her right, was a pale-skinned boy with a cruel smirk, gelled back blonde hair and cold, steel grey eyes.

"Malfoy. What do you want? I'm busy, I'd rather not sit and chat," She sputtered venomisly.

"Oh nothing," Draco drawed, "Just a little talk."

"Well," Alex said, drawing in a breath, "I suppose we can just get to the part where you trust so much in your ego that you ask me out and I reject you coldly?"

"Actually," Draco said, "That wasn't what I was here for. But if it is an option"

Chaylin and Jessica appeared behind him.

"Bye bye," Alex said, as she pushed Draco away and Jess and Chay took his place.

"Listen," Alex whispered in a low vampiric voice, so that no mortal ears could have heard, "I need you to distract Harry's friends on the way to Potions, in the hallway. I need to...talk...to him...alone. The busy haired girl will most likely figure out our plan."

"Okay," Jessica replied, "we can do it. The girl will be drawn away by our insults, and the other boy is so smitten with her that he'll follow suite. However, after we make our move you need to coem after him quickly. He's brave, loyal, he'll want to defend his friends."

"Easy enough," Alex said, "I can do it. We will be like a pack of wolves moving in for the kill!"

Alex hurried behind the trio and ducked behind a corner, standing alone in the shadows, blending in. The power of adaptions. She almost laughed at how easy it was. She could do it in a few days, but she wanted to have some fun. Play with his mind. Make him make wrong choices. Control every aspect of his life, confuse him. This was going to be extremely fun.

She spotted Jessica and Chaylin closing on them. With her ears she heard snippets of their conversation.

"filthy Mudblood," Jessica said.  
"Traitor of blood," Chaylin spat.

They were circling around the others, like a vulture before it feeds.

"Oh really?" Hermione said, "I suggest you head to class before I report you, I am a Prefect."

"Simply dreadful," Jessica said, "The busy-haired know-it-all is going to make us sit through detention! Horrific, isn't it?"

Chaylin's cruel laughter shrieked through the hall. The girls were slowly backing away, and the other two followed. They had fallen for the trap. Now. Alex glided over to Harry and bumped into him on purpose, making him drop his books.

"Sorry," She said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Perfect.

Harry and Alexandria bent down at the same time. They lifted their heads at the same time, and their eyes met and locked onto each other. Alex's dark eyes became brighter, rising in color shades every second, soon they were a bright, blinding white. She almost smile, but she didn't blink. She was feeding him thoughts through her eyes, and he was eating them up hungairly. It seemed he was waiting for her to come and do this to him.

'You will remember me...you will think about me...you will be drawn to me and not know why...'

That is what she told him.

"Harry?" Ron said.

FucK.

She blinked and Harry and herself was knowcked out of the trance. Her eyes slowly went back to the normal, extremely dark blue. She straightened up.

"Sorry," she told the other two, "I accidently knocked some of his things over. Terribly, terribly sorry."

She turned away. She heard the footsteps of the others walking down the hallway.

"We were chasing those girls," Hermione was saying, "and we thought you'd follow but you didn't. Anyways, they...like, disappeared."

"Typical Slytherins," Ron said dully.

Harry had trouble walking, he seemed very wobbly, and he was murmuring nonsense. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. The only thing he remembered was her dark blue eyes. But something elese dug at him too. Her piercing beauty. Something about her...what was her name? Had she even told him? What was her house? The badge on her chest...it was a Slytherin's! This morning, in the Great Hall he could've sworn she was talking to Malfoy!

He had a terrible headache.

He couldn't concentrate, or even talk.

He remembered solemnly the girls features. Her long legs, small hips and stomach, the swell of her plump breasts beneath her robe, her lanky shoulders, long shimmering black hair and oddly pale, white skin. Her long, fingernails and her dark, almond-shaped blue eyes. She was beautiful. And mysterioues. He didn't quite know what he was thinking about...all he knew is that he wanted more of her. He wanted to see her again.


	3. I Don't Feel Right When You're Gone Away

_NOTE: If you haven't noticed, the chapter titles are from songs off Evanescence's album 'Fallen,' except this one. It is from Broken, which is Seether (Shaun Morgen is Amy's boyfriend...he kinda looks like the new guitarest in Ev) featuring Amy Leeand I advise you all to go out and buy their albums. Or download 'Broken,' especially, it's beautiful._

**FALLEN  
**

**Chapter Three: I Don't Feel Right When You're Gone Away**

Harry lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had managed to get through the day okay, although Hermione had insisted that he went to the Hospital Wing, claiming he looked "very pale." He couldn't stop thinking about the girl, all day, and he didn't know why. But it was driving him crazy. His stomach was in a knot when she wasn't around, and it unclenched pleasently when he saw her in the halls. It reminded him of Cho, slightly. But this was more. This was deeper. This was more painful. He didn't know the girls name, and was surprised he had never noticed her before. This wasn't like him. He would've never been this way over a girl. But there was something about her that he couldn't quite grasp the idea of.

He did decline the offer to go to the Hospital Wing. So what if he was a little dizzy? He did manage to scrap up a bit to finish all his classes, and he ate fine at lunch and dinner, and preformed okay at Qudditch practice. He was fine. He didn't need medicine, and he didn't need Madame Pomfrey's lectures too much, either.

"Harry?"

He heard a voice. Or at least he thought he did. It was soft, deffinatly a woman's voice. He looked around the room and saw nothing. 'Yeah, when you start hearing things it's time to go down to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey's going to throw a fit, though..' He sat up and pushed back the curtains on his bed, and looked around again. Then he saw them. The dimly lit dark blue eyes in the corner, hidden in the shadows. Was it that creature who had spoken his name? A chill ran down his spine and for one moment the thought that this thing was not human passed through his mind. And then something clicked. Those eyes. It was the woman's eyes he saw before. The Slytherin's!

"Harry," she said again, and stepped forward.

The moonlight illuminated her figure, her pale skin, the long black hair and those eyes. She was dressed in all black, and he could no longer see the Slytherin badge on her chest. The side's of her long black hair were tied back in a ponytail, and the rest flowed down her shoulders. Her lips were in a perfect smile, and her eyes lit with pleasure and excitement. Her arms hung loosely at her side, almost to her knees. He could see distinctly the shape of her hand and the odd glassy-ness of her fingernails. He stood up and walked over to her. His mind was burning with questionshow'd she get here? She was a Slytherin, he was positive. How did she make it passed the Prefect supervision? Was it really that late at night? More importantly..what was her name?

"Come on with me," she whispered to him, "I'll explain everything later."

His mind was in a daze as he was being lead through corridors and passageways, and surprisngly, he had to run to catch up to her. The ran through many halls, passed Dumbledore's office, the Great Hall and the Prefect's bathroom. Many ways after that, they approached a stone wallhe remembered that the Slytherin Common Room had a passage much like this. But she didn't speak a password. She counted the stones and on the 6th one from the top and the 4th one from the side, she pressed it. Just like in Diagon Alley, the stones moved aside and revealed a door way. They stepped inside the room, and the stones replaced themselves after they were safely in.

The room was beautiful. It was all glass, except for the floor, which was a dark blue carpeting. You could look out, because window panes made up the roomexcept for the side with the stonesand you were looking out to a beautiful view. You were looking down on the Hogwarts grounds, and you could see very clearly, the lake. There were light blue pillows scattered on the floor, a light blue couch and a bookcase. The room was lit only by moonlight, there was no candles or torch holders. The room was domed at the top.

"Isn't it beautiful?" his captor said aloud. She danced along the room, almost gliding passed the pillows, and she was so graceful it seemed as if she were flying.

"Yeah," he muttered, still confused.

"Well," she said, beckoning him to the couch, "Come take a seat and I'll explain everything."

He attempted to walk over but stumbled on a pillow. She grinnedhe felt his cheeks burn with a slight embarresment. He sat down, exaiming her. The moonlight hit her just right, illuminating her body, her face and her black hair. The black dress clung to her figure and stirred his desire. She was sitting in the corner, where the back of the couch meets the arm, resting her arm on the couch's arm. He noticed that her dress was quite old-fashioned. Completely black, velvet, low cut, revealing cleveage and a very interesting necklace. It was old silver, and it was a cross. The sleeves of the dress draped down at the elbow, so that if she were to place her hands at her side the sleeves were about an inch from the floor. The back trailed behind her. She was wearing a Goddess's dress.

"Well," she said, "First off, I'm Alexandria, and I'm in my 6th Year as a Slytherin student."

She paused, and then took in a deep breath.

"My friend's call me Alex. You've met them before. They were messing around with your friends. The blonde one's Chaylin, and the redhead was Jessica. But that's not very important, now is it?"

He shook his headhe was clinging onto her every word, and he had a feeling she knew it.

"I bet you're wondering why I've come all the way from my common room, to yours, took you and lead you here...aren't you?" There was a sly, cunning tone to her voice that fascinated him.

"Yes."

"Well the answer is quite simple," She said, and she grinned again, her blue eyes unreadable, "I've known you, but of course, who doesn't? I've seen you in the halls, walking around with your friends, and I, perhaps, was the loudest one cheering after your heroic incidents, and all those times you won those Qudditch games. I've wanted to talk to you for so long, you see, but it was quite hard. How does one such as myself walk up to someone like you, and even say one word? But now that I've finally got the chance to speak to you alone, I wanted to tell you something I wouldn't dare tell you in public, and I hope you won't take it the wrong way."

She stopped, and her blue eyes were filled to the brim with struggle, "Harry, I think...you know...I think I kind of..." she stopped and, their eyes locked onto each other's again, and in a moment he understood. There was a tint of pink to her pale skin, and she refused to look at him in the eyes, and insted suddenly found a great interest in playing with her hands, which were resting still on her lap.

"Alex," He said, and he found it was quite hard to speak, "Well. I think that...you're really pretty..and that..I think...well...I think I feel the same way about you as you do to me, or something along those lines"

He stopped. She was sitting up again, and the excitment and reliefthe happiness on her face made her a billion times more beautiful. He suddenly realized he loved the way she looked when she was happy.

"You're not playing, are you?" She said, and her voice was shaky, as if she didn't completely want the answer.

"No."

They both weren't looking at each. In fact, they were looking at everything but each other. Their eyes darted across the room, in fear of what would happen if they did make eye contact. She leaned over and touched his hand, and that made him look at her. She was looking at him too, but the looks of relief and happiness were gone and was replaced with a longing. He put two and two together, and leaned forward also.

He loved the way her lips felt, soft and unlike his own. Her crimson lipswhich had been pressed together opened, and her tounge probed his mouth. He felt his hand slide to her hip, and he realized at once that she was kissing him backand just as passionatly. He felt her chest against his, and felt her soft hands wrapped around his neck, drawing them closer. His hand was reaching up her side, slowly. They broke apart just when it reached her rib cage. She didn't move from his embrace for a few moments, and he was the one to break away.

"I think we should go back to our Common Rooms," he sputtered.

"Yeah," she stood up, her blue eyes blank, and when she walked it was very unlike how she had walked around when they entered the room.

Before he knew it, he was lying in his bed, fast asleep, and she was gone.

Alex laughed uncontrollably. She had pulled it off, and he believed every word she spoke! He had believed everything she told him, ate every thought she fed him! All day she knew he was thinking about her. She knew that this was going to be easy. And the fact that she could tell him anything overwhelmed her with joy. It was like the feeling of a killyou have complete control over the person, and they are helpless. But with a kill, you have nothing to play with afterwards, because the soul is dead. But with this, there was a soul that you could torment and play with until she had him where she wanted him. Until she could lure him away...and the girls could make there plan offical.

"Famous Harry Potter," she said joyfully, yet there was cruelity in the tone, "The Boy Who Lived, yeah fucking right!"


	4. I Sold My Soul Just to Hide the Light

**FALLEN  
**

**Chapter Four: I Sold My Soul Just to Hide the Light**

Hermione ran along the shelves of the Library.

"Where is it...come on," she muttered.

She pulled out a very old and large book. She brought it over to the nearest table and flipped through it anxiously. The pages were yellow and cracked from age, and hard to turn without breaking. The book was a deep red, with a gold embroidery for the letters and a fancy design down the spine. The title gleamed in the small light of the Library, reading, _"The Complete Guide to Dark Creatures in the Magical World._" It had been in the Restricted Section, but luckily Professor McGonagall had been kind enough to sign the note after she had thoroughly explained that she needed it for the upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts course. But in truth, she hadn't needed it for the new Defense course at all. She needed to make sure of something.

Sure of what? Those girls. The redhead and the blonde, the ones they saw the other day. The ones with the starch white skin, long flowing hair and gliding movements. The ones with oddly pointed teeth and glassy finger nails. And the black haired girl. The one who had bumped into Harry, and ever since he had been weird, wobbly, and unable to concentrate. Obviously there was something wrong with himand Hermione thought that the girl was the source of the problem. Suspicions. But she hardly believed they were true...because Dumbledore wouldn't let someonesomething like that in Hogwarts? He had let Lupin in...but he had known him for so long, and these, these things were worse.

"Yes!" Hermione said, and started reading the paragraph on the page.

'Female vampires have ranges of different eye and hair color. However, as any vampire, they cannot change their hairit will grow back the way they had it when they mortally died. Females have pale white skin, glass like fingernails, normally full hair a well-devolped body and no signs of age or any blemishes. Females are very talented in the art of seduction. Their mysterious looks and movements make them very appealing, and that makes it easier for them to lure victims away and take them to feed on. Possibly the worst power of the female vampire is their power of mind control. Their eyes are almost as lethal as a Basilisk'syou see, if you make full-on eye contact with one of this particular species, if she chooses so to put her powers into use, you are in much danger. Her eyes will steadily become shades lighter until they are a blinding white. Then she will basically hypntoize the victim, and give him or her thoughts. When she is done the victim will have symptoms of not being able to think clearly, not being steady, not being able to walk or concentrate, and most likely the victim will become very pale.'

Hermione slammed the book shut. She got up and ran out of the Library, muttering, "Oh no, oh no, please don't tell me this isn't real, I've got to get to Dumbledore quickly...please..."

She ran through a narrow corridor, leaving the sound of her thudding footsteps behind.

Alex stepped out in front of her, a smirk planted firmly on her face, "You don't think I'd just let you ruin our plan, did you?"

"You filth...you monster!" Hermione sputtered, and she was less confident then she sounded. Her whole body had become numb and she couldn't move.

Two other girls stepped out and were now circling around her, and it seemed in the command of the black haired girl.

"Well, you're obviously wrong, now aren't you? It'll be easier if you don't struggle, hun," Alex said, "Brains don't really help you, in fact, in this case they rather work against you, no?"

She laughed.

Alex looked the shivering girl in the eyes. She was speaking confidently but shaking like mad. There was fear in those eyes, fear of death, fear of escape, fear of them. She loved this, this being one of her favorite parts of the kill. Watching her quiver, seeing the fear in her eyes, seeing the fright and complete helplessness. Her victim was weak, powerless against her.

The thirst erupted in her. It tore at her stomach and gnawed mercilessly at her limbs, clawing painfully inside her. She bore her fangs with a loud grunt. Her hands clenched into fists and she slowly closed her eyes. She slowly moved toward Hermione and grabbed her shoulders with both hands, and it took everything in her body not to bite onto her. She began to speak calmly, "You have a deep misunderstanding of Vampires, dear. We are not monsters and certainly not filth, but creatures of the night, sworn to take others' lives to live themselves. Sworn to drink the blood of the innocent, draw them to the very point of death. But never do we drink from the dead. The blood is our whole being. What you fail to see is...we do not only feed on the victim's blood, but their very life, the pounding of their heart. Blood would simply not satisfy our tastes."

"You don't need to kill humans! You can kill animals, feed off them!" Hermione said.

Alex shrugged it off, and let go of her shoulders and took a step back, and began circling her, the other girls lurking in the shadows a few feet away, "But we do not always take the lives of mortals. Sometimes we draw from them until they are almost dead, and slit our own wrist, and they drink our blood, like we do to mortals, they are one of the children of darkness now...we took their life, their blood, and now we give it back to them with a series of gifts...they are now immortal, they now have the thirst, they are now a Vampire."

She stopped, and looked upon Hermione, "Now that you have a full understanding of us, I'm sorry to let you know, but your quest ends here. There is no stopping us. There is no defeating us!" her cold laughter rang and echoed through the corridor, multiplying in sound and cruelity. As she was saying this, she had taken a step forward, and now was so close that their chests touched.

"My dear," Alex whispered, "I fear to say that not only does your quest end here, but also your life. Say good bye to all you know around you."

She, in her quick vampiric movements was suddenly behind her, her teeth sinking deep into her neck and the warm blood was spilling into her mouth. She took in each mouthful, feeling the blood, the life, flowing into her, hearing the shallow beating of her mortal heart. She felt alive now, alive as she would ever be, with mortal blood...She was alive, mortal again, living on someone else's life, and she had forgotten the tragedy of her becoming a Vampire and everything else that came with it, for that single moment, she was human again...only she was living her victims' life.

The heart stopped. She threw her down and watched her body as it fell. She wouldn't have fed if the thirst hadn't commanded her, she would've simply placed a memory charm on her. But the scent of mortal flesh, blood, mortal life had been too strong. She disposed of the body quickly, and laughed with Chaylin and Jessica all the way back into their chambers.

"We're in deep shit," Jessica said as they approched her room.

"What?"

"Hermione was popular, well-liked, part of the amazing trio. Her death will raise questions, especially with the body missing."

"They'll blame it on the Dark Lord, most likely thinking that he took her prisoner or something to hurt Famous Harry Potter," Alex said, her voice reassuring, "Obviously they won't turn to us, especially with having Harry on our side."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever been unsure?"


	5. They Don't Hear You Singing To Me

**FALLEN**

**Chapter 5: They Don't Hear You Singing to Me**

"Harry!" Ron said urgently, shaking him, "Harry wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes to reveal a very distressed, groggy outline of Ron. He picked up his glasses and put them on, "What?" he groaned.

"It's Hermione!" Ron said, "Dumbledore's just told us. She's missing."

Harry sat up, awake and aleart, "What?"

"She didn't come back to the Girls' Dormitory and no one's seen her all day."

Harry looked at Ron with an arched eyebrow, "Are you sure she's not here? You might've offended her again and she could be crying in the bathroom."

"Real funny, Harry," Ron snorted, "But they've already checked. She's missed all her classes, and god knows Hermione would just about die before she got a D in a class."

"Where was she?"

"She was in the Library yesterday, looking through a book about Dark Creatures she was using to study up on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Ernie Mckillian says he saw her run out of the Library looking really determained about something."

"What do you mean, determined?"

"I don't know!" Ron said, "But we've got to help find her. Dumbledore reckon's that something bad might've happened to her. He told me this morning that the Order knew the Dark Lord was planning something big, but they didn't know what, Harry, they think that he took her!"

"Wha" He was stopped, as Ron pulled him out of bed.

"Come on!" He urged, "Get dressed."

"Where're we going?" he droned.

"To Dumbledore's office, he wants to talk to you"

"No," Harry said, "We're going to the Library to see the book Hermione was looking at."

"Why?"

"Isn't it a bit funny how Hermione just happened to be looking about a book of dark creatures, she leaves looking _determined_, and the next thing she's missing? Don't you think there was a reason she would be missing?"

"Dumbledore's already said he's sure that Voldemort has her, it's a waste of time to go looking through a book," Ron said, as Harry pulled on his robe, "And plus, McGonagall signed the note, nothing gets passed her, and Hermione would never lie to her, she's obviously her favorite teacher."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Harry said, shoving his wand into his pocket, and running down the steps of the Gryffindor Tower.

They reached a corridor, one way leading to Dumbledore's office and the other to the Library.

"Harry, no," Ron sighed.

"Please. It'll be like five seconds out of our way, just come on," Harry called back as he raced down the hallway.

Soon they were inside, and they approached the librarian.

"Um.." Harry said, "Hermione was here yesterday before she disappeared. We're very good friends of hers and was just wondering if we could check the book she was looking at, you know, we were just wanting to see what she was thinking about before...whatever happened to her, happened to her."

He put on his best melodramtic face, and took in a deep dramtic sigh.

She sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to look at the one page she was looking at, you guys are 6th Years, but no more," she pulled a book out from under the desk, "It was left open on this page." She flipped open the book.

Harry read the paragraph, Ron standing intently over his shoulder. They closed the book in a few short moments, "Thanks."

He slowly and lethargicly walked out of the library.

"Why was she looking at stuff about female vampires?" Ron sputtered, bewildered.

"I don't know. I heard we were going to study them later this year, and you know Hermione, she's an early starter.." Harry said, trying to reassure himself.

"You don't think their could be...you don't think...Dumbledore wouldn't..."

"No, that's just crazy," Harry said, "Dumbledore's a wise man. Putting these lethal things in school is, well, deadly, and he wouldn't put his students' lives in danger. He almost closed down the school because of that."

"Maybe she was looking at stuff about Snape!" Ron said, "He sure fits the description!"

"But it was female."

"She could've been reading about males, and when she ran away the page turned or something."

"I'm just going to believe that she was studying for D.A.D.A.," Harry said, "But we'd better make it to Dumbledore's, we've kept him waiting for a long time."

As they stepped into Dumbledore's office, Harry was suprised, yet Ron just snorted. There, in the seat across from Dumbledore was Alexandria. Her black hair was clipped back, and the patches on her robes swam in the darkness of her robes, her pale skin illuminating the dark pools of her blue eyes.

"Take a seat, Harry, Ron," Dumbledore said calmly, adjusting his glasses. He laced his fingers together and his eyes drilled a hole into Alex. He turned to Harry and Ron.

"Alexandria was the last one to see Hermione," Dumbledore said, his voice toneless, "Alexandria says"

"Alex, please," Alex interrupted, "And sorry.."

Dumbledore began again, "Alex says that she was going down the north corridor when she and her two friends, Chaylin and Jessica saw her. Now, I am going to ask you to tell your story again, Ms. Sparrow, for the two of them to hear."

"Gladly," Alex smiled, "Well, we were headed to the Library to finish up our homework that Professor Trelawney and Professor Firenze had assigned us, when we saw Hermione walking down that particular hallway. We didn't exactly say hello or conversate, but it seemed as though she was busy, so I didn't question her or anything. I thought she might've been going to work on her astrology homework, because that was where she was heading. We just walked passed her, and we did in fact make our way to the Library afterwards. The only thing I could say about her or her intentions was that they were important, as though she had just realized something, very urgent. However, I'm quite clueless on why she was looking urgent after she had been studying vampires. Quite puzzling. However, I don't want to make false suggestions, but I have heard some very disturbing news buzzing around."

"And what would that be?" Dumbledore asked, his voice genaric.

"Well, I had just recieved a letter from home, telling me to look out because some dark things were going around at Hogwarts. It basically said that the Dark Lord was prying his fingers in Hogwarts and I should be on the watch."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron sputtered.

"Ronald, please," Dumbledore said, "Her parents must have told her what happened at the Order's meeting."

"Her parents are in the Order?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Be sure to introduce yourselves to Sebastian and Malkia Sparrow the next time you see them."

As Harry, Ron, and Alex made their way from Dumbledore's office, Ron caught up with her, "What do your parents do in the Order anyway?"

"We live by Lucius Malfoy," Alex said, "And everyone knows he and his family are huge supporters of Lord Voldemort. What they do is..well...they spy as much as they can. It's funny how often you can hear him boasting about the Dark Lord's plans, and how he is in such a "high rank." with Voldemort. It's a bit bewildering, really."

"Will you tell us exactly what your parents told you?" Harry asked hopefully, "We haven't heard anything, everyone we know in the order are extraordinarily strict."

"Basically, they told me that the Dark Lord was planning something huge, and at the same time, was not targeting the wizarding/muggle world but a sole person. You, Harry. They said that he is going to bring down the one wizard he know can defeat him if he gains hold of all his powers, if the prophecy is complete. He wants to destroy Harry first because, then, there is no one to stand in his way."

There was in awkward silence...They stopped walking in the middle of the deserted hallway, and Alex spoke up again.

"They also said that Voldemort was being very secretive about this new plan, because he had heard that the Order of the Phoenix had risen once again. But, when you think about it, isn't it odd that one of the people that Harry cares about most has mysteriously vanished, and at the same time, Voldemort is planning something. Isn't it a little out-of-the-ordinary that this happens at the same precise moment? It doesn't take a genius to figure this all out."

"So, do you really think that Hermione has been taken?"

"I don't think, Harry, I know." Alex smiled as she seperated from them by turning a corner, she mouthed to Harry, "I'll see you later."

Alexandria, Chaylin, and Jessica hadn't fed in three nights. Tomorrow was their first Hogsmeade trip, and, they decided it was the perfect time. It would be rather easy.

"Harry's going to ask you to go with him," Jessica said simply, after Alex had broughten up the subject.

"Really," Chaylin said, "You did make him obsessively fancy you."

"He won't if I don't let him," Alex said, "I just need to see him alone..."

She sighed in frustration, "Killing the nosey brat really did complicate this. He and the red haired boy will be doing everything together. They're scared, confused, and alertthey won't take any chances. But...if I tell Harry to come alone...he'll obey, but the red haired one will be suspicious..."

"What about a potion?" Chaylin piped up, "We can feed him a Sleeping Draught and he'll be sleeping through half the day."

"Won't Harry find that a bit odd?" Jessica asked.

"Not if I reassure him differently," Alex said, "I'll just say some bullshit about how pressure and everything that's going on really drains a person."

Jessica laughed, "You really are a cruel bitch, you know that, don't you Alex?"

"I can't help it," Alex said, smirking, "It's in my blood."


	6. Even in Death

_Note: This chapter and the next chapter are kind of one chapter split into two parts. This chapter is titled, "Even in Death," and the next will be, "Our L.o.v.e. Goes O.n." Get it? "Evan in Death our Love Goes On."_

**Chapter 7: Even in D.e.a.t.h.**

It was Potions. The Gryffindors were paired with the Slytherins and this, this was her chance.

Some people might say that Alexandria Veronica Sparrow was an odd person. In truth, she wasn't completely convinced herself that she wasn't. When she was around seven or eight, she remembered not really fitting in. Caught in blissful ignorance the seven-year-old with raven black hair and piercingly beautiful blue eyes had been like any other girl her agesweet, sincere, and ultimately very pure. She never had once even thought of taking someone else's life, and would be ashamed to even make a mess. Seven-year-old Alexandria had always tried to do what was right. And then, an interesting thing happened.

Her father had been murdered, brutally murdered.

Vividly, so vividly it hurt, Alex remembered

_It was the day when her teary eyed mother had knelt down, putting her long, fair hands on Alex's shoulders and had spoken clearly, "Alex, your Daddy...your Daddy...well, he's gone. And he'll never be back. But understand, he's in a better place now."_

_Seven-Year-Old Alex had not understood, "What do you mean?"_

_"Oh, sweetie," Her mother cooed, pulling her close, she whispered, "Alex..you're Daddy's dead."  
_  
Alex blinked away the blood-tears that were fulling her eyes.

_Alex had wondered away from her house that night on a walk. Stopping at the end of her backyard she had noticed something moving. It was her Daddy! It had to be. But he was different...so different...His skin was white, and his hair was different, and even the way he moved to embrace her was different. "Daddy!" She had squealed with delight, clutching her father close to her. He was cold...so cold. But it didn't matter then, what mattered to her then was that he was alive._

_"Don't worry Alex," He told her, "Your Dad's gonna be here forever and ever and ever."_

_It was tearful meeting, as her mother embraced her husband, crying and muttering unintelligable things._

_Over the days her father had changed. Seven-year-old Alex had thought that her father hadn't loved her anymore...he had changed, he was always gone, and he was so different! Sometimes she had wondered whether or not this really was her Dad. But when he looked at her, she knew. But she hadn't understood one bit of it. Not one bit.  
_  
Alex brushed away a single tear with her finger...why did this, after so many years of being a vampire, hurt her? Why was she still experiancing human emotion?

_In years to come, Alex had brushed off her fathers changes. No one else minded, until she was 11. She had become angry with her parents, that they had never told her what happened. She had remembered the day when he had come back to her, but never had they told her why._

_"People don't just come back from the dead!" She had shouted one evening. This hurt her father, but he didn't show it. "People don't just reappear after they die. They can't. It's impossible. And, he's my dad! Don't I deserve an explaination? Don't I deserve something?" She had burst out into tears._

_She had walked out that evening, to the same place where she had found her father four years before. She closed her eyes and thought. Tomorrow she was leaving for Hogwarts, where, her parents said, she was excell, and learn things she had never thought possible. She felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw a tall, slender woman, who looked kind of like her dad._

_"Poor child," The woman said, she had a sharp accent, "Tainted innocence. That's what you are."_

_She paused, "Alexandria, what a pretty name. Well, Alex, you have asked for an explaination, haven't you?"_

_"How do you know?" Alex spat back._

_The woman laughed, and crouched down beside her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck, "Ow!" She gasped. It became harder and harder to breath...she was almost losing conscienceness...it hurt to breath...hurt to move...hurt to fight for her life. Then the woman let her go. She fell gently to the ground on her back, having not the strength to open her eyes._

_"Drink," the woman told her._

_Droplets of warm liquid fell on her lips. Sweet, it was. Better then anything she had ever tasted...She grabbed the womans wrist and sucked eagerly for more. Yes, more. Always more. The sweet nectur of beauty, of peace. Suddenly, it was if she was alive, in a new way, in a better way. Yes, she was alive. Like never before._

"More," Alex whispered to herself, "More. More of the blood. Why? Because blood is the very escence of life."

She looked around the dark dungeon, and noticed there was instructions written on the chalkboard.

"Why, I'll be damned," she said with a cold smile, "It's a Sleeping Draught!"

She carefully followed each instruction, going out of her way to make sure everything was set precisely right. One mistake and it would cost her everything...She couldn't go another day without feeding, she had to make this right. She read the last line, "After five minutes of stirring clockwise, your potion will be a deep violet red and will be steaming cooly. You may turn off the fire if your potion is completed correctly. Grab a vile and fill it with your concoction." She looked down at her potionperfect. She turned off the fire and walked to Snape's desk.

"I'm finished," She said, "And, it's done correctly."

"10 points to Slytherin," He said, "And go on. Take your vile."

"Gladly," She said, reaching her hand down. She grabbed two, and hid them in the palm of her hand.

As she walked back to her seat, she walked by Harry and Ron, who's potions looked ghastly. She slid a note to Harry and smiled.

Harry looked up from his potion and realized that Alex had placed a note to the right of his hand. He opened it.

"Meet me where we met the other night at lunchI need to talk to you."

Harry nodded.


End file.
